1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat cover attachable to a seat section of a seat for a vehicle in the state of covering an originally provided cover, and to a cover attaching tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in, for example, FIG. 10, a seat section 200 of a seat for a vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as the “vehicle seat”) includes a metal frame 501 located on a bottom side of the seat section 200, a urethane cushion member 401 located on the frame 501, and an originally provided cover 301 formed of cloth for covering the cushion member 401 (hereinafter, the originally provided cover will be referred to as the “original cover”).
The original cover 301 has an original cover engaging tool 320 provided along a bottom end 312. The original cover engaging tool 320 is hooked on an engageable portion 520 of the frame 501 of the seat section 200. Thus, the original cover 301 is attached in the state of covering the cushion member 401 (see Patent Documents Nos. 1 through 4).
In more detail, the engageable portion 520 of the frame 501 is inverted-U-shaped as seen in a bottom view and extends downward generally in a plate-like manner. The original cover engaging tool 320 of the original cover 301 is also inverted-U-shaped as seen in a bottom view so as to correspond to the shape of the engageable portion 520 of the frame 501. The original cover engaging tool 320 of the original cover 301 includes a pair of portions which face each other and have different heights from each other. The original cover engaging tool 320 has a hook-like transverse cross-section and is formed of a synthetic resin. Among the pair of portions, a higher portion is sewn along the bottom end 312 of the original cover 301.
The original cover engaging tool 320 having the hook-like transverse cross-section includes an appropriate stopper protrusion 353 in a portion 352 facing the higher portion, and the engageable portion 520 includes a stopper portion 521 engageable with the stopper protrusion 353.
As described above, the original cover engaging tool 320 and the engageable portion 520 are formed to be inverted-U-shaped as seen in a bottom view, and respectively include the stopper protrusion 353 and the stopper portion 521, for example. With this structure, the original cover engaging tool 320 is strongly secured to, and hooked on, the engageable portion 520 such that the original cover 301 is not easily disengaged from the frame 501.
Conventionally, a luxurious-appearing seat cover having the same shape as that of the original cover 301 is attached to the seat section 200 in the state of covering the original cover 301.
Such a seat cover 901 includes, as shown in, for example, FIG. 11, a cover attaching tool 920 provided along a bottom end 921 thereof. The cover attaching tool 920 has substantially the same structure as that of the original cover engaging tool 320. The original cover engaging tool 320 is detached from the engageable portion 520 of the frame 501, and instead, the cover attaching tool 920 is hooked on the engageable portion 520. Thus, the seat cover 901 is attached to the seat section 200.
However, it is difficult and needs time and labor to attach the seat cover 901 because the original cover engaging tool 320 which is strongly secured to, and hooked on, the engageable portion 520 needs to be detached and the cover attaching tool 920 needs to be hooked on the generally plate-like engageable portion 520 located on the bottom side of the seat section 200 in a small space in the vehicle.